


Ricominciare

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Kid Fic, M/M, Namikaze Minato Adopts Hatake Kakashi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il quarto giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 4. Any AU" Lo aveva fatto per amore, Iruka. Non lo avrebbe fatto per altri motivi se non quello. Non sarebbe mai andato via di casa, col suo ragazzo e il suo fratellino altrimenti. "
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Ricominciare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Restart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008862) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Lo aveva fatto per amore, Iruka. Non lo avrebbe fatto per altri motivi se non quello. Non sarebbe mai andato via di casa, col suo ragazzo e il suo fratellino altrimenti. Era qualcosa di folle e sapeva benissimo che forse non avrebbero dovuto, ma quando qualche giorno prima, Kakashi si era presentato alla porta di casa sua con Naruto in braccio e le valigie già nel bagagliaio del taxi, non era riuscito a dirgli di no. 

I genitori adottivi di Kakashi erano morti qualche mese prima, erano rimasti coinvolti in una sparatoria mentre lavoravano, e lo avevano lasciato solo con suo fratello Naruto, il loro figlio appena nato. Kakashi non riusciva più a sopportare gli sguardi di tutto il paese, ci era già passato da piccolo quando suo padre era morto. Non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo una seconda volta. Quindi aveva deciso di andarsene. Avevano una seconda casa in un altro paese, dove a conoscerlo erano in pochi e nessuno gli avrebbe riservato alcuno sguardo.

Si trovavano lì adesso, a Suna. Avevano 18 anni appena, un neonato di cui prendersi cura e un paese in cui ripartire, senza che nessuno sapesse niente di loro, ma allo stesso tempo, dove loro non sapevano niente di nessuno. Sarebbe stata una sfida impegnativa.  
Quando Kakashi si era presentato alla porta di casa sua, gli aveva dato una scelta, non lo aveva obbligato ad andare con lui. Ma Iruka sapeva benissimo che in quello stato non se la sarebbe mai cavata, non per se stesso e sicuramente non per Naruto.

Sapeva già che sarebbe stata dura, ma in quel momento seduto sul divano della loro casa a Suna, la testa di Kakashi sulle sue gambe, i suoi capelli fra le sue dita e Naruto poggiato sul suo petto, che sonnecchiava mentre i due vedevano un film in Tv, non poteva che sentirsi in pace.


End file.
